Encadenado
by Bordebergia
Summary: Su deseo estaba cerca, la venganza a unos pasos de distancia. Aún así, el recuerdo fue más fuerte, estaría encadenado a su pecado y con ello a la muerte. Su fiel sirviente, seria esta vez el héroe. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático Monstruos en la sopa del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**La criatura del día de hoy es: Hechicero XD**

 **No mentiré esto ha sido diseñado para mínimo otro capítulo más, ya que si seguía era capaz de pasarme del límite**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Monstruos en la sopa" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **-0-: cambio de escena**

 **Avatar no me pertenece**

Observó el pequeño estanque, tan cerca que podía apreciar su reflejo. Cabello castaño largo, ojos naranja oscuro, piel blanca como la nieve, de estatura alta y complexión robusta.

Hace tanto que estaba atrapado, desde los tiempos del avatar Yangchen.

Una fina sonrisa adornó su rostro —Pronto...— murmuró calmado, aquellas cadenas finalmente se debilitaban. Su último hechizo fue un éxito.

El avatar lo olvidó, y con ello dejó de mantener estable sus ataduras.

—Y cuando eso suceda avatar— se dedicó a ver las personas importantes para ella a través del agua cristalina —Me encargaré de todos antes de ir por ti—

 **-0-**

En el Templo Aire de la Isla el júbilo por la celebración era presente.

—No puedo creer que ya sea año nuevo—

—Vamos Korra, no exageres. Lo mismo has dicho en nuestro aniversario — respondió Asami divertida.

Fue abrazada ante su comentario —Es un decir, pero de todos modos, me agrada celebrarlo contigo— un pequeño beso en su mejilla le hizo sonrojar —Eres malvada ¿Verdad? —

—O tú muy inocente avatar —

El joven maestro tierra se acercó con prisa a sus dos amigas.

—Korra, Asami ¿Que hacen? Ya estamos todos preparados para el festival— insistió al presentarse con un kimono antiguo de color verde oscuro. Sus ánimos se observaban a la distancia, particularmente adoraba esa fecha por la comida que se presentaba en el festival.

Al ver como ellas se acercaban sonrió ampliamente, estaba a minutos de probar un delicioso estofado de la tribu agua del norte.

Mientras tanto su hermano mayor esperaba paciente junto al barco que los llevaría hasta la otra orilla. Varrick se había asegurado de obligarlo a cuidar la embarcación.

¿Como?

Ni él lo sabía con certeza.

— _Tú serás el primero— susurró el viento frío._

—Mako ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Asami extrañada, incluso podía jurar que su piel estaba más blanca de lo usual.

El oficial se apresuró a contestar —No— mintió con una sonrisa falsa —Últimamente no he dormido mucho—

Todo indicaba que sus amigos se lo creían, pues decidieron subir a la embarcación sin decir algo más.

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, la isla parecía desierta, en cierta medida lo calmaba.

Un par de puntos naranjas llamaron su atención a lo lejos, incluso una mueca altanera parecía acompañarlos.

—Pero que demonios...—

—¡Mako!— regañó la morena —¡Se hace tarde!—

A regañadientes ingresó también al barco, pero esos ojos no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

Continuó aparentando calma, sin embargo el miedo lentamente lo corroía, juraba observar los ojos naranjas en cada sitio oscuro del festival.

Su estado empezó a llamar la atención del público, la paranoia se hacia visible. De pronto chocó contra algo pequeño —Disculpe señor— pidió un niño de cabello castaño, quien estaba sentado en el suelo por el golpe

—Tranquilo ha sido culpa mía— se agachó para quedar a su altura —¿Estas bien? — agregó al extenderle su mano.

El menor sonrió malicioso al tomarla, levantó la mirada y mostró un par de ojos naranjas.

Las penumbras surgieron de su cuerpo, todo lo conocido se fue.

Mako miró alterado el lugar, trató de alejarse del infante con una llamarada.

Este desapareció al contacto.

—¿Que sucede maestro fuego? No dirás que el miedo te consume —

Su fuego control trataba de alumbrar, en busca de algo más que un vacío.

Aquel hombre adulto apareció frente suyo, robando un suspiro de terror. Tomó con delicadeza el rostro y se acercó un poco.

—¿No deseas traerlos?— susurró calmado, la voz profunda que poseía hizo estremecer al más joven —Yo lo haré, a cambio de tu alma—

Unos metros atrás dos figuras amorfas tomaban rápidamente forma; Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes.

—Son tus padres, ahora duermen esperando renacer—

—Ellos...— musitó al verlos, sus rostros eran iguales a los de esa vieja fotografía. La emoción oprimió su pecho, aún así el lado racional trató de advertirle —¿Que vas a hacer con Korra?— respondió al empujarlo

—Korra no me importa, yo deseo asesinar a una de sus vidas pasadas. Quien me arrebató a mi amada —

Fue recibido con más fuego, había caído en la jugarreta del oficial.

—Si es necesario te asesinaré—

Los ojos se tronaron serios, la espada comenzó a materializarse con las propias llamas de Mako.

—Idiota— cada ataque era absorbido por el filo del arma —Un hechicero de mi clase no muere contra un bastardo tan débil —

Unos metros separaban a ambos, el maestro fuego ya estaba cansado, esperaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. De nuevo esa sonrisa altanera lo extrañó, ahora fue acompañada con una leve carcajada.

—¡Bolin es más interesante! — dijo para clavar su espada en el suelo, las llamas que contenía se dispersaron para encender varias antorchas.

Junto a sus padres yacía su hermano menor con el mismo color de ojos que su enemigo.

Naranja...

—Bolin—

El hechicero volvió a interponerse en su camino —Primera bestia—

No podía moverse

—Cede ante tu deseo, no escuches a la mente—

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

—Obedece a tú invocador—

Un tatuaje de su nombre empezó a marcarse en su frente, este poseía un color negro

—Ahora, muere Mako— la vista del joven se oscurecía lentamente. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo inerte, sonrió burlón al desvanecer la sombra que hacia alusión a su hermano menor —Renace—

Aquel maestro fuego se levantó, los ojos tomaron un tono amarillo salvaje.

—Urufus, estoy a sus órdenes—

El castaño asintió para alejarse, la oscuridad regresó a su portador —Comienza—

Todo parecía estar normal, el menor ya se había marchado y Mako estaba caminando junto a sus amigos. Deseaba asesinar al avatar, todo aprecio que le pudo llegar a tener se esfumó al salir de las penumbras, sus ojos se tornaban amarillos a medida de que el tiempo avanzaba.

—Korra. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —

Ella asintió casi de inmediato —Claro— se alejaron unos metros de los demás.

No lo notaba, su instinto natural le pedía alejarse.

Seguía ignorándolo.

Una grave quemadura en su brazo izquierdo fue suficiente, un grito escapó de sus labios.

Miró a su amigo, las llamas en sus manos hacían brillar más a ese tono amarillento, la sonrisa sádica en su cara no era humana

—Urufus estará contento— la voz era igual —Y yo me divertiré—

Gruñó molesta, lucharía fuego contra fuego. Las heridas perdían importancia, a medida que ambos trataban de golpear al otro.

Mako obligaba a su cuerpo a aumentar el calor, su elemento cambiaba a un azúl claro y después a uno oscuro. Algunas quemaduras surgían de las manos, quienes amenazaban con no soportarlo por mucho.

—¡Bastardo!— sentenció una voz, siendo secundada por un relámpago agresivo. Este impactó de lleno en el oficial de policía —Tienes que irte ahora—

—¿Iroh?—

El príncipe suspiro antes de acercarse con cautela —Vete, o tu vida acabará antes de lo deseado—

Un escalofrío recorrió a la morena, como si algo olvidado apareciera anunciando tragedias.

—Urufus...— musitó por instinto —¡Tu vienes conmigo! — dijo al tomarlo del brazo. Lo obligaba a correr hacia el Mundo Espiritual, no le importaba las quejas de sus conocidos ante la quemadura. O cuando Lin trató de detenerla para alguna explicación.

—Avatar—

Korra lo ignoró antes de cruzar el portal. Se extrañó al ver varios espíritus rodeando el portal, algunos de estos cargaban piedras de gran tamaño con diversos grabados en color rojo

—¡Cerrad el portal!— La voz cambió a otra igualmente conocida.

—¿General Iroh?— se giró a verlo, ahí estaba el viejo maestro fuego observando serio como los espíritus colocaban los símbolos alrededor.

La energía se redujo hasta desaparecer por completo —Tienes que venir, ellos te enseñaran las técnicas prohibidas— comentó más tranquilo, tomó el hombro de la morena para mirarla fijamente a los ojos —Este oponente es el más peligroso—

—¿Porque es tan poderoso? —

—Ha roto las leyes del mundo espiritual— respondió al adentrarse en las penumbras del bosque —El primer y último hechicero de la historia—

Continuaron con su trayecto, los cinco avatares anteriores se encontraban reunidos en un gran claro. La verde pradera contrastaba con la mayoría de ellos.

—Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen—

Ninguno respondió, se limitaron a entrar en estado avatar.

—Es el momento, debes eliminar a Urufus — inició su antecesor del elemento agua. —Nosotros te brindaremos el conocimiento prohibido—

La morena dio un paso atrás, esto no le brindaba gran comodidad, incluso se diría que la asustaba.

—También estoy en contra, pero el mundo está en peligro— secundó Aang con un poco de melancolía e incomodidad

Kyoshi negó con la cabeza —De no hacerlo morirás, y si eres un ser vivo permanecer sano es una prioridad antes que la moral— dijo seria antes de colocarse en posición de batalla —La única manera de vencerme es con sangre control o sonido control. Tu decides cual usar primero—

—Sa...sangre...control—los recuerdos de Amon regresaron, el miedo que creyó haber vencido se apoderó de ella. —No...— la mirada era vacía —¡No lo haré! —

Fuertes ráfagas de aire surcaban a su alrededor, estas lentamente eran acompañados por un fuego intenso.

—Debes— ordenó Roku —O tendrás que asesinar a tus amigos—

El escucharlo creó un vacío en su pecho, la soledad era inminente. Pensar tan siquiera en la sangre de ellos manchando su ropa fue asqueroso, pero aún así...

Tal vez era la única opción

—Lo haré—

 **-0-**

Se encontraba sentado en la cima del Templo Aire de la Isla, el viento soplaba suavemente.

—Hace tanto tiempo, ya olvidaba la belleza de mi luna blanca— susurró con una fina sonrisa.

Un maestro aire apareció ante él, hizo una leve reverencia para acercarse. —Ha escapado con Iroh—

—Entiendo— cerró sus ojos tranquilo —Puede retirarse Tenzin— aquel descendiente obedeció sin excusa —Un poco más y te encontraré Sakura—

 _Lo prometí_

Todos los recuerdos de su amada comenzaban a hacer mella en su alma, la tristeza de los siglos transcurridos aparecía y con ello su deseo de venganza incrementaba.

Los sirvientes y antiguos camaradas del avatar eran parte de su plan, ninguno parecía tener la idea de estar buscando a una joven. Quien seguramente ya estaría en su siguiente vida.

Él sabía que ella vivía en esa época, ansiaba verla, conocerla de nuevo, enamorarla y finalmente amarla. No sería tan blando como antes, si necesitaba matar lo haría

Tener misericordia le costó la vida hace años

Asegurándose de que nadie podía verlo, abrió un poco su camisa, ahí yacía la herida del destierro.

Si moría nunca más vería la luz del día.

—Sakura... Cuanto te añoro—

Pasivo esperaba el alba, justo en ese instante se encontraría contra el avatar, dormitaba en soledad a mitad de la brisa marina quien lo arrullaba con su sonido.

— **¡No se la lleven!— gritaba con todo su aire, al ver como alejaban a la persona que amaba**

— **Has roto las leyes al revivir su alma— sentenció el avatar de ese momento antes de señalar a la joven —Su destino es la muerte—**

 **Un crujido le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, ver la sangre surgir de aquella boca perteneciente a Sakura lo hizo enfurecer.**

 **Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro al percatarse de como su espíritu disminuía, convirtiéndose en la antesala de una muerte prematura.**

— **¡QUERIDA!— su garganta se desgarró debido a la potencia de su grito.**

 **Sintio a los ojos del avatar posarse en él, sin miedo...O remordimiento —Yangchen— murmuró con rabia, cruzó su mirada con la de ella.**

 **Esta vez no habría piedad.**

— **Luz de luna que representa mi fe, espíritu anhelante...— estaba rodeado de varios maestros de distintos elementos**

— **Que no termine— dijo la maestra aire**

Un rugido ensordecedor le despertó sin objeción.

Algunos ciudadanos a su merced eran lanzados brutalmente a los edificios.

—Sonido control— susurró para sí, levantándose se dignó a meditar la forma de ataque de ella.

Los mejores guerreros a su disposición se dirigieron a la batalla.

Mako y Bolin cayeron ante la sangre control de la morena, le extrañó su actuar, parecía no sentir nada por ellos.

Bajó justo antes de que una esfera de sonido asesinara a alguien más, deteniéndola con su mano a cambio de un buen daño en esta.

—Avatares, este enfrentamiento es con Korra— declaró molesto —No quiero intervención alguna— dicho esto tocó la frente de la joven y la liberó del estado.

—¿Pero que?— parecía desorientada

Urufus se acercó calmado, hubo un momento donde ambas miradas chocaron, él se paralizó al recordarla

—Sakura...—

Fue arrojado con una ventisca hacia la zona de entrenamiento, el polvo no le permitía ver con claridad.

El sentir su cuerpo adormecido no era buena señal, fue levantado por la morena —Si podías asesinarme en estado avatar y así cumplir tu plan. ¿Porque no lo has hecho?—

La mirada azúl parecía atravesarlo, no le interesaba estar cerca de morir.

Su único deseo fue cumplido

—Asesiname y finaliza con tu misión— pidió en un tono neutro —Ya estoy satisfecho. Además no puedo matarte—

Aquella atadura fue desvanecida —Habla antes de que me arrepienta— ordenó Korra

Entendió la indirecta y asintió —Hace siglos perdí a mi amada, con un hechizo logre traerla a la vida. Sin embargo Yangchen y los sabios consideraron una blasfemia mi deseo— dirigió su mirada al cielo que apenas se tenía de azúl —Creí poder escapar y asesinar al avatar, pero Wan fue más inteligente y decidió utilizar el espíritu de Sakura como el avatar a quien me enfrentaría— le dio la espalda a la morena y abrió un portal —Todos ellos regresaran a la normalidad, sus heridas se desvanecerán—

—Espera— azúl y amarillo se encontraron de nuevo —Pero yo seguramente soy distinta a esa Sakura —

—Lo sé... Pero tus ojos son los mismos, nunca olvidaré ese color tan profundo— pasó al otro lado del portal —Adiós y gracias por todo—

Korra sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al verlo partir.

— **¿Cual es tu nombre? El mío es Sakura — preguntó al notar ese tono amarillento en su mirada**

— **Sufuru— respondió tímido el adulto joven —Disculpa, no deberías estar conmigo, ya sabes lo que el pueblo opina de mí—**

 **Le dio un pequeño codazo a su recién conocido —¡Vamos! No me importa esa gente, si quieres para que no te reconozcan te llamo Urufus. Es tu nombre al revés—**

— **Urufus... Me gusta— sonrió al terminar su oración —Espero llevarme bien contigo Sakura—**

—¡Agh!— gruñó ante un intenso dolor de cabeza —Debe de ser una broma—

 **-0-**

De nuevo frente al estanque, se reclamaba como no pudo reconocer los ojos desde antes.

¡Era un imbécil!

—Tan cerca— su corazón se oprimía al pensarlo —Tan lejos a la vez —

El frío se apoderaba de él, sentía como se sumergía en la inmensa oscuridad de los humanos

Maestros y no maestros.

Todo indicaba que el mínimo contacto con el avatar le afectaba, un fuerte sueño trataba de arrastrarlo a una trampa.

Si dormía ya no despertaría, seguramente aparecería en el mundo espiritual...

Y sería asesinado por su pecado.

De ninguna manera tenía perdón, quizá Aang trataría de hacer algo por ayudarlo, aún así tendría que pelear contra cientos de fuertes maestros.

—Sakura, mi dulce flor. Dame tu perdón en esta vida y otorgarme el descanso eterno—

Cerró sus ojos vencido, las penumbras devoraban su cuerpo, llevándolo al otro mundo.

 **-0-**

Se levanto de golpe —¡Sufuru!— gritó asustada —¿Que es esto?— preguntó al no reconocer la habitación donde se encontraba.

—Sakura, veo que finalmente está aquí — mencionó una voz calmada en la penumbra

—Alfred, ¿Porque eres tan diferente? —

El solo sonrió divertido —Urufus me ha permitido utilizar el cuerpo de un joven llamado Mako, ahora debemos ir por él —


End file.
